thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Hartnell
| birth_place = Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada | draft = 6th overall | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = Nashville Predators | career_start = 2000 }} Scott Hartnell (born on April 18, 1982) is a Canadian professional ice hockey left winger for the Columbus Blue Jackets of the National Hockey League (NHL). He has also played with the Nashville Predators and the Philadelphia Flyers. Playing Career Prior to entering the NHL, Scott played two seasons of Canadian Junior-A hockey for the Lloydminster Blazers of the Alberta Junior Hockey League (AJHL). Then, he spent two seasons playing for the Prince Albert Raiders of the Western Hockey League (WHL). In the 1999–2000 season, Scott was not only the captain of the Raiders, but he led the team with 82 points and was named team MVP. He was also chosen to play for Bobby Orr in the Canadian Hockey League (CHL) Top Prospects Game. Scott was the sixth overall pick in the 2000 NHL Entry Draft by the Nashville Predators. Considered a gritty power forward at 6-feet-2-inches tall, the left winger was the youngest player in franchise history to play for the Predators. He was also the youngest player in the NHL in the 2000-01 NHL season. Scott's first NHL game was played in Japan against the Pittsburgh Penguins as part of a two-game set planned by the NHL to raise international interest in the league. He has stated that this game marks his favorite NHL moment. Through six seasons with the Predators, Scott played in 453 games, accumulating 93 goals and 118 assists. During the 2003–04 season, he had 3 game-winning goals, two of which occurred in overtime. In Scott's first career playoff series against the Detroit Red Wings in 2004, he tied the team high with 3 points (1 goal, 2 assists). On October 21, 2004, he signed as a free agent by Oslo in Norway during the 2004-05 NHL lockout. Scott helped Valerenga win the Norwegian Championship, scoring 12 goals in 11 playoff games. In the 2005–06 NHL season, he accumulated a career high 25 goals and 23 assists, for a total of 48 points. On February 4, 2006, Scott scored his first career hat trick in a game against the Chicago Blackhawks. The first two goals of the trifecta were scored against Adam Munro with the final goal coming against Craig Anderson. The following season, he continued to produce similar offensive numbers. Scott also set franchise records for career penalty minutes (461) and for the fastest two goals by an individual (23 seconds). All of this was despite a broken foot which resulted in Scott missing all of March. On June 18, 2007, Scott was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers along with Kimmo Timonen in exchange for Nashville's first-round choice (which was previously acquired and Nashville selected Jonathon Blum) in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft. In his first season with the Flyers, Scott was one of a series of five Flyers suspended for questionable on-ice hits. Specifically, he was suspended for two games as a result of a hit on Andrew Alberts of the Boston Bruins. Additionally, Scott's offensive production slowed initially. While he registered his first point as a Flyer in the home opener, his first goal (an empty net goal) did not come until the 16th game of the season. However, his scoring began to increase around mid-season. On January 8, 2007, in a game against the Atlanta Thrashers, Scott scored his 100th career goal. Two days later, he was credited with his first career natural hat trick. He scored three goals in a row in a 6–2 victory over the New York Rangers, all against Henrik Lundqvist. The first and third goals were at even strength while the second was scored on the power play. On January 19, 2008, Scott managed yet another hat trick, registering 3 goals, including the game-winning goal and an assist against Rick DiPietro of the New York Islanders. The 2008-09 campaign was a successful one for him. Playing mostly on the left wing of Jeff Carter, Scott posted a career high in all offensive categories scoring 30 goals and 30 assists for 60 points in 82 games. However, he also led the league in minor penalties that season with 54. The season also saw Scott score two hat tricks within nine days of each other. First against the Carolina Hurricanes on December 11, 2008 and then against the Washington Capitals on December 20, 2008. After a disappointing regular season that saw his numbers dip to 44 points (14 goals and 30 assists), Scott's came alive in the playoffs when placed with Daniel Briere and Ville Leino. This line helped lead the Flyers to their first Stanley Cup Final since 1997. Hartnell played in all 23 games for the Flyers and scored eight goals (including two in game six of the finals) and nine assists, good enough for sixth on the Eastern Conference Champion Philadelphia Flyers with 17 points. Scott continued to produce on a line with Briere and Leino through the 2010-11 season with 24 goals and 25 assists in 82 games. However, the Flyers struggled in the second half of the season and found an early playoff exit. Scott struggled at the beginning of the following season with only two points in his first 7 games, but would heat up after being placed on a line with Jaromir Jagr and Claude Giroux. On December 13, 2011, he scored his 200th career goal against Washington Capitals goaltender Tomas Vokoun which also was his 6th goal in 6 games. He finished the 2011-12 NHL season with a career high 37 goals. In Philadelphia's final regular season game against Pittsburgh, Scott mocked a Penguins fan dressed as Hulk Hogan sitting directly behind the Flyers bench. This caused the Flyers organization to create a special t-shirt with his "Hogan" gesture on it which was given to every fan in attendance for Game 3 of the Eastern Conference Quarter-Finals against the same Penguins. The 2012-13 NHL season proved to be one of the worst seasons that Scott had experienced in his professional career. After a year in which he scored a career highs in goals (37), points (67), and +/- (19), he produced just 8 goals and 3 assists for 11 points on the season. Scott was held scoreless in 29 out of the 36 games he played during the season, he missed 12 games with an injury. In addition to his poor scoring, Scott's playing caused him to be taken off of his normal line at times which was centered by the Flyers captain Claude Giroux. This season resulted in the Flyers missing the 2013 Stanley Cup Playoffs. On June 23, 2014, Scott was traded to the Columbus Blue Jackets in exchange for R.J. Umberger and a fourth-round pick in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft. Career Statistics International Statistics Awards & Achievements *Participated in the NHL YoungStars Game (2002) *Playoff MVP with Valerenga (2004-05) *GET-ligaen champion with Valerenga (2004-05) *NHL Poker Champion (2009) *NHL All-Star (2011) Records *Nashville Predators' franchise record for fastest two goals scored by an individual (23 seconds) Playing Style\Profile Scott is a gritty power forward who usually positions himself in close to the net and scores the majority of his goals off deflections and rebounds. He also does produce the occasional big hit and will fight if challenged. Though prone to taking minor penalties he is also a defensively sound player, capable of killing penalties and usually either plus or even at the end of most nights. Scott is also considered a decent player on a breakaway and has become a much better player in the shootout. He is also known for his long, bushy hair. On March 26, 2009, the Flyers held "Hartnell Wig Night" where fans attending the game were given wigs resembling his hair. On October 23, 2010, Scott revealed he had cut his bushy hair off and donated it to Locks of Love. He has also displayed bizarre on-ice and off-ice behavior from time to time. On January 31, 2008, he stole the glove off Rangers forward Chris Drury during a game. Another glove related incident happened on December 2, 2008 when Scott threw his glove at Tampa Bay Lightning forward Ryan Malone in an attempt to stop a breakaway, resulting in a penalty shot for Malone. On October 9, 2009 (during the closing seconds of a game against the Pittsburgh Penguins), he and Penguins defenceman Kris Letang engaged in a scrum, resulting in a 2-minute minor for roughing for him. After the fight, Letang left the ice holding his hand and told the referee that Scott had bit him on his hand. The NHL reviewed the broadcast footage of the incident, finding "no clear video evidence" of the biting and declined to suspend Scott for the incident. A previous Penguins related incident showcased Scott's good nature in an interaction with a Penguins fan taunting him with an orange wig and Flyers #19 jersey bearing the name "Fartsmell" in a game played in Pittsburgh on March 22, 2009. Scott autographed that jersey (signing it "To my biggest fan!! Your bud Scott Fartsmell 19") as well as giving his game-used stick to that fan. Similar to a Gordie Howe hat trick, a Harttrick occurs when a player has a goal, a fight and a fall in a game. Personal Life Scott is one of a number of Flyers who currently reside in the Old City section of Philadelphia. His parents, Bill and Joy Hartnell are both teachers in Lloydminster, Alberta, Canada. Scott's nickname is Bird Dogg. He spends his summers in Brainerd, Minnesota. In 2012, Scott appeared in the movie "This is 40" alongside James van Riemsdyk, Ian Laperriere and Matt Carle. Philanthrophy In early-2012, Scott founded the #HartnellDown Foundation as a way to provide support to charities that support hockey, children and communities around the U.S. and Canada. It started as a Twitter following to keep track of the number of times he would fall down during the NHL season. When Scott himself joined Twitter, rather than taking offense, he embraced the catchphrase and began to sell merchandise that had it printed on it with the proceeds going to his favorite hockey-related charities. At the 2012 NHL All-Star Game, he donated $1,000 to charity for every #hartnelldown that occurred during the competition. Category:1982 births Category:Nashville Predators draft picks Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players